Deadly love
by lydiathetigeropean
Summary: Knuckles gives Amy a juice that will guarantee that Sonic will fall in love with her, but he neglect to mention it was poison! not connected to R.R. universe, and one shot.


**Deadly love**

"Sonic!" shouted a pink hedgehog named Amy Rose. She was chasing her true love and hero Sonic the hedgehog again.

"Amy, quit chasing me!" As usual he was running from her again, trying to escape the pink hedgie. Today they ran all the way to the floating island, and with a burst of energy he left her in the dust.

"Oh, not again" said Amy in disappointment. She happened to stop right next to Knuckles, who saw the whole thing.

"He ditched you again, didn't he?" Knuckles asked. He knew that Sonic wasn't the type to admit his feelings when it came to love.

"Uhh! Yes, I just wish there was some way to make him admit that he has feeling for me."

Knuckles snapped his fingers and told Amy to wait a second, when he came back he had an envelope and a bottle with purple liquid in it.

"Alright Amy, follow my instructions carefully and I guarantee that Sonic will tell you how he feels."

"Okay, what should I do?" she asked hopeful.

"First stay home tomorrow, and don't read this envelope keep it out in the open. Second, make sure to drink this uh…juice at noon."

"Okay, and you sure this will work?"

"I bet my spikes on it." The anteater said, "Now go home."

**The next day at noon…**

Amy was in her room sitting on her bed; she had placed the envelope on her desk. She started to drink the 'juice' Knuckles gave her. As soon as she drank it she felt sleepy and collapsed on the bed.

**At Sonic's house…**

Sonic's phone was ringing and he picked it up, and it was Knuckles.

"Hey Knucklehead, how's it goin'? "

"Hey Sonic, I called Amy's house and she didn't answer, and no one has seen her since yesterday, can you check on her?"

"Uh… sure but she's probably crying cause I ditched her again." He concludes and hung up the phone and headed toward Amy's.

**Back at Amy's…**

Sonic knocked on the door, and waited for answer, no reply. He started to panic a bit and knocked again, still no reply.

"Amy, open up this isn't funny any more!" he said in a panicky tone.

Then he burst threw the door and looked around the house. He saw her bedroom door was cracked and ran it and saw her limp on the bed. He ran over to her.

"Amy, Amy wake up!" he said shaking her; he then saw the bottle in her hand.

"No, no, no! She wouldn't actually consider…" he started to scan the room and saw the envelope. In it was a letter.

_Dear friends,_

_I'm sorry I have to do this but, I now_ realize that my efforts in pursuing Sonic are futile. Now I understand that my life has no meaning and for that I must end myself. I love you all and good bye.

Your, friend Amy Rose

"No, it's all my fault!" Sonic said crying and ruffling up his quills. He sobbed and staggered over to Amy.

"I'm so sorry Amy, I didn't mean for you to die." He said hugging her limp body and sobbing in her shoulder. "I was scared to tell you because I was shy about my feeling… and I didn't want Eggman to harm but I… I love you Amy, and I s-sorry!" he sobbed.

Then he heard a small voice, "you really mean that, Sonniku?"

"Yes, I mean it-A-Amy!" he realized that she was alive.

"You're alive!" he started kissing her on the lips, and pulled away. "Wait, I thought you killed yourself?"

"No", she said holding her head,"but that juice Knuckles gave me makes me feel like I was hit with a Simi-truck."

"Knuckles?" Sonic said and took another look at the letter and saw a P.S.

P.S. Sonic if you are reading this you admitted to loving Amy. If you are wondering how she's alive, the juice I gave her was actually a fake poison. It dulls all the body's senses and heart rate. But hearing stays intact.

"Are you mad?" Amy asked.

"No, I'm just glad you aren't-." Sonic suddenly collapsed on the bed and the note flew and Amy caught it and read the P.S.S.

P.S.S. don't kiss Amy till she wipes the poison off her mouth, or you'll wake up feeling like a Simi- tuck hit you.

"Oh, Knuckles." Amy sighed shaking her head.

**The end**


End file.
